Hogmanay Reunion: A Sequel to From Beatles to Ball
by Marcia Landa
Summary: The passing years have seen changes at Glenbogle. Paul is laird and married to Iona. Molly is married to Golly. Archie and Lexie are back for a visit. What better excuse for a jolly reunion? But the Hogmanay Ball is a long strange trip for some of us.


**Hogmanay Reunion**

A Sequel to _From Beatles to Ballrooms_

by Marcia Lou

-1-

Molly and I continued to correspond over the next few years, a period which saw great changes at Glenbogle. Archie and Lexie decided to leave the Estate in brother Paul's capable hands so they could start a vineyard and winery in New Zealand. Paul married Iona. Golly had a romance with a woman named Meg who had died and left him with a baby son. Now Molly is married to Golly and his daughter Jess is the new ghillie!

It was sometime in November when I received a formal invitation from Paul and Iona to attend the Hogmanay Ball. Molly had written to me about it earlier to tell me to save the date. It was going to be a grand reunion for MacDonald family and friends. Even Archie and Lexie would be there.

I was prepared to come with my dancing shoes on. Of course, I was taking my young friend Flurina with me who had accompanied me on my first trip to Scotland several years earlier. Her mother and I had been friends since college but she and I shared an interest in the MacDonalds of Glenbogle.

Flurina and her family were spending Christmas with relatives in the Netherlands, so she and I met up in London. On the overnight train to the Highlands we chatted about our holidays, her college plans, and how my children were grown and out of the house. She was practically grown up herself, and we could talk about anything.

When we woke up the next morning, there was frost on the window panes and patches of snow on the ground. We just had time for a quick breakfast before we arrived at Glenbogle station. We stepped onto the platform with our suitcases. It was December 31st, Hogmanay; colder than it had been in London, but not as cold as either of us had experienced in Boston or the Amsterdam.

Duncan was there to pick us up at the station, but he wasn't wearing his kilt in this weather. I must admit, I was a little curious on this point. He remembered us from before and looked Flurina up and down in acknowledgement that she was taller than him now.

Molly was there to greet us at the door while Duncan helped us with our bags and showed us upstairs. Flurina and I were given rooms next to each other, both with faded flowered wallpaper, lumpy beds, and drafts coming from the windows. It was Glenbogle charm, just as we had imagined it. Luckily we both brought wooly sweaters.

Once we settled in, we went downstairs and stopped in the Great Hall to reacquaint ourselves with the stag heads and the portraits, and the grandfather clock. Everything was just how we remembered it from before except that now there was a gaily decorated Christmas tree.

We walked into the sitting room where the family was seated and waiting for us. "Come on in," Molly said. They all stood up for introductions. "You remember Paul, I'm sure." We did, although we had met him only briefly. "This is his bride, Iona." she continued. Iona was a bonnie Scottish lass with rosy cheeks and a healthy glow. We congratulated them on their marriage and said hello to Golly, who looked relaxed and happy in his role as retiree and Molly's husband. He even sported a fresh clean shave.

We all sat down around the cozy fire. "It's a bit early for elevenses," Molly said as she poured out the tea and Iona passed the digestive biscuits, "but we won't tell anybody."

"How do you like being laird?" I asked Paul. "I understand the role was kind of thrust upon you."

"You might say that," he chuckled. "Sometimes I think I caught the hot potato when Archie and Lexie left for warmer climes and a more profitable business. But I love it here. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"When will Archie and Lexie be here?" Flurina asked.

"They were supposed to arrive on your train," Molly said, "but their flight was delayed and they arrived in London only this morning. Kilwillie sent a helicopter to meet them but that broke down, so your guess is as good as mine."

Our conversation was interrupted by the sounds of childish voices. A little girl ran over to Molly, and a 30 something woman was holding a baby of about a year, who was stretching his arms out towards Golly, his father. "Look who just woke up from his nap," the woman announced.. We were introduced to Molly's daughter, Lizzie, her daughter, Martha and baby Cameron. Golly took the little boy and bounced him on his knee while Martha offered him a biscuit.

"Jolyon and Donald are supposed to be here," Molly said, her brow wrinkling. "Where are they?" I looked around and noticed two older men and a younger one peeking out behind a doorway. I don't know what was making them so shy. Could it have been us?

"Oh there you are," Molly said. "Come out from behind there. Honestly, you two, you're behaving like a couple of school boys." The young man seemed to think this was his opportunity to slip away. "Not so fast, Ewan. You might as well come out and meet the guests, too."

The three men, who ranged in size from small, medium, and extra large, came out sheepishly. The tall barrel-shaped man with a shock of white hair, who towered over even Paul, regained his composure first. "Delighted to meet you, ladies," he said with exaggerated gallantry. ("Not," I thought to myself. I had already summed him up as a phony.) That was Hector's brother, Donald.

"Likewise," the medium sized man added with a little smile. He had a little twitch in his mouth that reminded me of Molly. That was her brother, Jolyon.

Wee Ewan, who looked like he could have been a jockey if it weren't for his apron, just grinned. He wasn't what you'd call a classic good looker, but he did exude a cocky kind of charm. I wondered if he had learned to use it to his advantage with the young ladies yet. I suspected he had.

All three, I decided, were not to be trusted.

Ewan skipped out quickly, suddenly remembering something in the oven. It turned out that he was now the cook. Donald and Jolyon sat down, rather reluctantly, I thought, and seemed to be glancing at me warily. What, had they never seen an American woman before?

We were all chatting amicably, playing with the children, and viewing Paul and Iona's honeymoon pictures from Provence when Ewan came in with a well coiffed, exquisitely dressed, highly made-up woman, older than myself.

"Merilyn," Molly exclaimed. She jumped up to greet her friend, who had a rather theatrical air about her. "Merilyn McNaughton is my oldest friend in the Highlands," Molly announced.

"I am so pleased to meet you," Merilyn gushed as she was introduced to Donald and Jolyon, but she hardly seemed to look at Flurina and me. She squeezed herself right in between the two men on the small sofa.

With Merilyn's arrival, more tea and biscuit's had to be fetched. Merilyn and Molly told us about the lovely wedding that Merilyn's daughter, Zara, had just had, to a handsome, successful stockbroker. "And she was always such a mousey girl," Merilyn added. "Whoever would have thought she would have landed such a fine catch."

Donald and Jolyon suddenly remembered that it was time to play darts. "Oh, I just love darts," Merilyn exclaimed as she jumped up and followed the men out.

"You go with them," Molly urged me.

"I don't play darts," I protested.

"Go ahead, they need a fourth," she insisted, as she ushered me to the billiards room where the dart board was also kept. Something I didn't quite understand was going on. Maybe it was some British cultural thing.

Jolyon instantly decided that he would be my partner, and I thought I saw Donald give him a dirty look. In spite of "just loving darts," Merilyn seemed to be as unsure about the game as I was. She kept simpering to Donald to help her aim, which Donald did, without much relish. I think I could see why: she was actually leaning her body into his like she was coming in for a cuddle.

I apologized as I kept missing not only the target, but sometimes the wall. It was frankly hard to keep focused. Maybe it was Merilyn's incessant chatter that was distracting me, but somehow I think it was something about the room that I couldn't quite define.

Jolyon didn't seem to mind that I was letting our side down. "Well done," he said with every turn I took, even when I flung my hand back and dropped the dart on the floor. Merilyn wasn't doing any better, although she seemed to be enjoying herself much more. The game ended and somehow I wasn't even sure who won.

In spite of our elevenses at 10:30, by 1:00 it was time to eat again. We all squeezed into the dining room for luncheon, where we were joined by Paul's god-daughter, Amy, Jess and Duncan. Cameron was already seated in his high chair and Golly was feeding him with one spoon as he was flinging around bits of food with another. Ewan came out with a platter of salmon and grilled vegetables for the rest of us. Once we were taken care of, he sat down next to Amy and served himself. The household seemed to have a funny mix of upper-class formality and 21st century egalitarianism. I don't think it was that way in Hector's day.

"I heard from Archie a little while ago," Molly announced. "They've made it to Glasgow." It seems they've arranged some other form of transportation but the connection was bad and couldn't catch what it was, but they should be here soon."

"How many people do you expect tonight?" I asked.

"About 25 at last count," Iona answered.

Molly began ticking guests off on her fingers. "Besides those of us who are already here there will be Kilwillie and his daughter Flora, Duncan's Auntie Liz, whom I believe you know, Fleming and Stella from the bank, Fergal who used to work here, and Katrina. I don't know if they're together again or not. Geordie, my old turf accountant, she said with a slight blush.

"And Callum," Paul added. "Don't forget Callum."

"Duncan," Flurina said. "I hear you are providing the music tonight. Will it be Scottish Country or rock or what?"

"We'll wind up the old year with the old stuff," Duncan said. "And we'll start off the new with a bang," He moved his upper body in a rock pose to demonstrate, and nearly knocked Jess in the face.

"Watch it," she said, "or we won't let you on the dance floor."

"Will you be taking requests?" Amy asked. "I love to waltz," she said eyeing Ewan.

"Aye, I'll be taking requests," Duncan replied. "And I already have a waltz planned."

"Duncan," I said. "I brought a few of my own CDs that I might like to request. They're not Scottish but they are traditional. They're good for mixing people up on the dance floor."

"You _want_ to get people mixed up?" he asked.

"I meant mixing up as in mingling not as in confusing," I explained.

"Oh, yeah", he said but I wasn't sure he understood.

We were just finishing our meal and Amy was helping Ewan clear the table when there was a sound from the Great Hall.

-2-

"Helloo. Anybody home?" It was two differently pitched voices calling out. It was Archie and Lexie. We all rushed out to greet them. They dropped luggage and gift bags to exchange hugs and greetings.

"How did you get here from Glasgow," Paul asked. "Did you take a taxi?"

"No," Archie said with a laugh, "An ice cream truck."

"We met up with an old mate we hadn't seen in years," Lexie explained. "He gave us a lift."

Just then, as if on cue, in entered a red cheeked man wearing a white jacket with the words, "Mr Slurpy" emblazoned on the front. "Mr Slurpy, at your service," he announced.

"You drive an ice cream truck, In this weather?" Golly asked.

"I sell hot cocoa and toddies this time of year," Mr Slurpy explained.

"We've invited Mr Slurpy to the Ball tonight," Archie announced. "It seemed only fair."

Duncan and Ewan took care of the luggage. Archie and Lexie removed their outerwear and placed the gifts under the Christmas tree.

"You two must be tired," Molly said. "You go up and rest and so you'll be awake for tonight."

"Not me," Archie said rubbing his hands together. "I have to prepare the black bun cake."

"No way, mate," Ewan said as he returned downstairs. "I'm in charge of that now, and I have my own recipe." He poked his thumb at his chest for emphasis.

"Way," Archie said just as emphatically. "I have the old family recipe, handed down from generations of cooks." Both men looked uncharacteristically belligerent.

"Oh, come off it, Arch," Lexie said. "We're here on holiday. You don't work here anymore."

"I'm still part of the family," Archie said.

"Of course you are, dear," Molly said, putting a hand on Archie's arm. She looked over at Ewan hopefully. Ewan's expression remained fixed. Archie met his gaze defiantly.

It looked like it might come to pistols or swords when Paul stepped in. "All right, you can both do it," he said giving Archie an amused look. "It will be a bake-off."

Archie and Ewan eyed each other, like they were squaring off for a fight.

"Oh, you MacDonalds always have to turn everything into a competition," Lexie said, rolling her eyes. "All right, if it's a bake-off, count me in."

"You, Lexie", Archie said. "You're going to compete against me?"

"You may recall that I was cook here once too."

"I know, but..."

"She can bake too," Paul said with authority. "But no more entries. The kitchen can't hold anymore."

"Ha," Lexie said victoriously. "Do you still have the computer in the study, Paul?"

"Yes, but..."

"What are you doing?" Archie demanded.

"I'm going to look up my own recipe on the internet," she said. "I'll see ya in the kitchen in half an hour." She flounced off with a good-humored smile.

"I better be off," Ewan said. "The kitchen's not going to clean itself."

"Hey, no getting a head start," Archie chuckled. He rubbed his hands together again. "This should be fun," he said to us. Nobody returned his smile with any conviction.

"Come to the Estate Office," Paul said to Archie. "I want to show you some things." The two brothers left to discuss business matters. The remaining men decided to take Mr Slurpy up on an offer to sample the toddy. We ladies (minus Lexie who was recipe hunting) retired to the sitting room.

"Oh it's so nice to have the whole family together," Molly said with exaggerated cheerfulness.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall to watch this bake-off," Lizzie said.

"Oh, but you can," Iona told her. "We all can. Remember the web cam they set up and discarded years ago? There's still a camera in the kitchen. All I have to do is flick it on."

_This_ was going to be interesting.

Half an hour later we were all gathered around the computer in the study. We really couldn't all watch the little screen at the same time, so we had to take turns. It didn't really matter much because the way the camera was aimed you could see the work table, and mid range body parts, but no faces. But we all could hear.

They sounded civil enough, but there was an underlying edge to their voices.

_Archie: We'll start by assembling the ingredients, shall we?_

_Ewan: Here's the flour. _

_Archie: You're not going to use that, are you. Black Bun Cake calls for bread flour._

_Ewan: Suit yourself. We got some._

_Lexie: I was going to use cake flour._

_Ewan: We got butter or margarine, take your pick._

_Lexie: Butter._

_Archie: I'll have some lard, if you don't mind._

_Lexie: Ew._

_Lexie: There's only enough brandy here for one. You'll have to go to the study to get yours. _

We gasped. Were we going to be found out?

_Archie: Do you have any whisky there. I don't use brandy._

_Lexie: Got it. What about you Ewan. Do you want anything from the liquor cabinet?_

_Ewan: Na, I've got the ale right here in the fridge._

These were certainly going to be three very different black bun cakes. They all seemed to be in agreement on the raisins, currants, almonds, cinnamon, and allspice. But Archie wanted orange peel, Lexie, orange marmalade, and Ewan wouldn't say what he was putting in for that extra something.

_Archie: Where are you taking your mixing bowl?_

_Ewan: Ta the pantry. I'm addin m' secret ingredient._

_Archie: Suit yourself._

A little while later.

_Lexie: Och, Ewan. It smells of mint and it's greenish._

_Archie: Where did you get fresh mint this time of year?_

_Ewan: My lips are sealed._

"Uh, oh," Jess said. "I think I know what the special ingredient is."

"What?" we all asked.

"I better not tell you or he'd kill me," she giggled.

Before long most of us lost interest in the Bake-Off, but Amy was glued. "Listen to this," she called over after a while.

_Archie: I say 150 degrees._

_Ewan: Well I say 170 degrees._

_Archie: I suppose we can compromise at 160._

_Lexie: Erm, boys. I need 300 degrees Fahrenheit._

_Ewan: Right._

_Archie: (laughing) Go ahead and convert it and we'll throw it into the equation._

Then came the 2 or 3 or 21/2 hours to bake, depending on who the baker was. Not to mention the glazing. We all went back to the sitting room, where we chatted, or read, or knitted, according to our preferences. Lizzie played a little half forgotten piano and then agreed to teach Martha chopsticks.

-3-

Before long, we all went to our rooms to prepare for the big night. I slipped into my bargain-basement, but exquisite, blue-black gown with the spaghetti straps. I tossed on a black lace shawl to keep me warm when I wasn't dancing and my Mary Jane flats. I was ready while Flurina was still looking for an iron to smooth out her dress. I walked out into the hall to hear a blow drier going and see Lexie knocking on the bathroom door.

I went downstairs. No one was about except for Ewan, and the catering staff, setting up tables in the front and back sitting rooms for dinner. The dining room wouldn't be big enough for all of us. I wandered around until I found myself in the billiard room.

I had a strange feeling as I entered and I recalled how I had felt earlier in the day. I flicked on the light, as it was already quite dark. There was the dog, Useless sitting in the middle of the lounge, a place I'm sure he was not allowed. I was about to sit next to him when something stopped me. There was a faint glow coming from the lounge that flickered and grew stronger.

I blinked my eyes, in disbelief because, inexplicably, there was Hector holding a wee dram of malt in one hand and stroking Useless with the other. Just as inexplicably, a young man, no more than a boy, really, appeared on the other side of the lounge. He, too, had a whisky in one hand and was stroking the dog. It was, of course, the dead son, Jamie.

Neither spoke, but they smiled congenially. Hector nodded invitingly at the carafe of whisky on the table next to him. I remembered what he had said on the documentary about not wanting to waste whisky on a woman who didn't like it, so I poured myself a wee bit. I'm not much used to the hard stuff.

I took a tiny sip, then a little more. It was surprisingly smooth. In fact it tasted like a cross between fresh spring water and my favorite cough syrup as a kid. I suspected it was a special blend of celestial ambrosias that were available only where Hector and Jamie come from.

Jamie got up to play billiards and started knocking balls into pockets expertly. He handed me the cue. Apparently it was my turn. I took the cue in one hand and balanced it on the other the way I saw Jamie do. I start knocking balls around and some of them made it into pockets. I did a lot better than I thought I would and I had the feeling that Jamie was helping me.

I handed the cue back to Jamie and nodded my thanks. Hector fished under the table and pulled out a big cake tin. He placed it on the table and he and Jamie took out the toy soldiers inside. Hector took the ones with the red coats; Jamie the ones with the kilts.

I watched as the soldiers advanced upon each other, and fell, guided by ghostly hands. More of Jamie's pieces were down than Hector's and Hector displayed a grim satisfaction. Undeterred, Jamie whisked off two female figures that I hadn't seen before, to the other end of the table.

I understood now. It was the Battle of Culloden and Flora MacDonald was taking the disguised Bonnie Prince Charlie into hiding to the Isle of Skye. From the end of the billiard table the toy figures floated through the room and into the vapors.

Hector and Jamie were seated again, drinking. They no longer looked at me and I sensed that my visit was over. It had been a jolly good show; my only regret was that Archie missed it. I hoped he would have a chance for a family reunion of his own.

When I left the billiard room and entered the Great Hall, I discovered that the guests were beginning to arrive and Duncan was fiddling with the sound system and testing the mike. Paul and Iona were waiting to greet their guests. Molly and Golly were the first to arrive, followed by Kilwillie and Flora. Molly began making introductions as more people began filling the room.

I had never seen so many men in kilts in one place before. It was quite a sight - all the different tartans from each of the clans. They all looked so handsome. Even Duncan was wearing knee-high hose and a formal jacket, like the rest. The only ones in trousers were Jolyon and Fergal, whom I would meet later at dinner, plus the one in the policeman's uniform, who I wasn't sure was a guest or on detail. He stood stiff as wooden statue by the starters table, scanning the crowd like he was looking for concealed weapons rather than a dance partner.

Duncan announced, "The Duke and Duchess of Edinburgh." Surprised, I looked to see who was entering, but then realized he was simply announcing the first dance, a rather fast march that was almost a polka. Paul began dancing with Iona, Jess went over to ask Golly, Duncan danced with his Auntie Liz, Amy found Ewan, and Merilyn grabbed Donald. Molly was playing with Martha and Cameron, freeing Lizzie to dance with Uncle Jolyon.

I grabbed Flurina as she was coming down the stairs. She looked as lovely as a daffodil in her long, yellow silk skirt and blouse set. "But I don't know how," she said as I pulled her onto the floor. In spite of her protestations we began stepping and pivoting among the other couples. By the time the tune was over, Flurina knew how to polka.

I sat down next to Molly as Flurina was pulled into a girlish conversation with Amy. "Is it the custom here to wait for a man to ask you to dance?" I asked. "Or can I ask someone."

"Generally we women wait," Molly said. "But the old rule is increasingly broken. I think Kilwillie would be delighted if you asked him to dance."

Kilwillie was at the starters table sampling the goodies. His mouth was quite full when I asked him but he quickly swallowed and broke into a gentlemanly smile. "I'd be delighted he said with a little bow. Kilwillie led me into a set that was forming. "It's Athole Brose", he informed me. "The dance, not what's in the punch bowl."

I nodded. I think I understood. Athole Brose was also that drink that tastes like whisky in your oatmeal. The dance was a strathspey, a slow but deceptively difficult Scottish dance for a beginner like myself. To his credit, Kilwillie helped me along without compromising his own footing, so I was actually able to pick it up by half way through. It was not the first time that a large man had been one of my favorite partners. When the dance was over he thanked me and lead me back to my seat next to Molly.

Amy and Flurina were playing with Martha and Cameron now, while Molly was just coming off the dance floor, insisting that her partner find someone else. I looked over towards him eagerly but Merilyn scooped him up first. "That's my old turf accountant, Geordie," Molly explained. "He caused quite a row with Hector, when he monopolised too much of my attention a few years ago. I'm not going to let that happen with Golly.

As it was, Golly was dancing with Flora Kilwillie. She was a large woman, like her father, but a surprisingly good dancer. She looked thrilled to have a partner. I didn't see any available men so I turned to Molly: "At home, I could ask you to dance. Is that done here?""Not usually," she said, "but I don't see why that should stop us." She stood up and led me to the floor. Good old Molly. She loves traditions but that doesn't make her conventional. Molly took the man's part. The dance was Gay Gordons - a couples dance I knew from about 25 years ago. Molly guided me through until it came back to me. She smiled reassuringly when I made a mistake, which was often. She treated me like any good dancer would - like there was nobody in the hall that she'd rather be with right now. It was a pleasure to dance with her.

When the dance was over we returned to our seats by the young people and the children. "I look after the little ones if you dance with Flurina," I said to Molly, "I know she'd like to dance with you." Molly didn't need to be prompted twice. She asked Flurina to dance and the two went out onto the floor.

Amy and I took the _wee'uns_ to the starters table and found some nibbles for them and ourselves. When Cameron started to fuss I took him from Amy. A familiar tune had begun to play - the Sailor's Hornpipe, made famous by the Popeye cartoons. I started to do a little rant step (which involves a lot of hopping), which seemed to please Cameron. Soon Amy and Martha were following us as we twirled around the room, trying to avoid the grown up dancers. "That's one way to make sure your partner doesn't step on your toes," I heard Stella say to Fleming, as she watched me spinning by with Cameron in my arms.

When the dance was over, Golly came for Cameron, and Martha turned to me and said, "My turn now," But Lizzie came for Martha and Martha decided to dance with her Mum instead. "I'll dance with you later," she told me. I took Amy for a partner.

Duncan announced that the next dance would be a Russian troika. I knew this dance because I had given him the CD for it, as well as printed instructions to teach it. Amy and I looked around for a third person to form a threesome. Flora Kilwillie looked like she was resigning herself to sitting out when we asked her to dance. She appeared delighted.

Duncan began reading the dance instructions in a halting voice. "Each threesome face anti-clockwise to form a big circle around the room. When the music begins, kick your legs out to move forward. You mean like a goose step?" he asked, looking over at me.

"With zest," I said.

"After 8 beats the people on either end of the threesome kick in place, while the middle person moves ahead to join the next two people. Hmm. I think I get that."

He read out the rest. I won't quote it exactly but suffice it say that it was simple enough for Flora, Amy, and me to demonstrate on the spot. Duncan started the CD hurried to Martha and Lizzie who were going to attempt this dance.

The tune was a lively march which makes you want to shout "hey" (Russian style) at various points and imagine that you're wearing high red boots as you step. It ended just as everyone had their original partners again. I thanked my partners and waited to see what was coming next.

Duncan was back with the mike. "We'll take a break from dancing now. Dinner is being served at the buffet table. Fill up your plates and then take a seat in the dining area in the sitting rooms," he said.

Golly and Cameron and got in line with Lizzie, Martha, and Molly. Amy found Ewan and introduced him to Flurina. I found myself waiting in line with Flora. "That was so kind of you to ask me to dance," she said.

"Not at all," I replied. "It was our pleasure."

"How lovely of you to say that," she said. Usually nobody wants to dance with a tub of lard like me."

"Oh Flora, what an awful thing to say about yourself," I nearly scolded. "You're a very attractive woman and a good dancer." I meant it. She had wavy blonde hair and a pretty face. "So what if you're a little heavy."

"Oh, go one," Flora giggled, apparently unused to hearing such compliments. I began to look around to see whom I might recommend to Flora as a potential dance partner when I realized that Mr Slurpy was standing in front of us. "I haven't seen you on the dance floor," I observed.

"I don't dance much," he said to me. "Two left feet." In fact, I noticed several men in the food line that I hadn't seen on the dance floor. Donald hadn't been around since that first dance with Merilyn. Ewan had probably been in the kitchen, although I thought the caterrers were supposed to leave him free to enjoy himself. Jolyon hadn't shown his face until it was time to eat, and now he was at the head of the line.

Someone I did recognize from the dance floor approached Flora and began chatting with her. She perked up right away and introduced him as the family banker, Flem. Flem, it turns out, had been to Glenbogle several times before and was pleased to see that the old place was still limping along. Archie came over and the two men greeted each other warmly. Lexie, close behind, received a hug from Flem. "I hope you'll honour us by playing some piano, later."

When I reach the buffet table I started filling my plate. I heaped on some tatties and neaps and a bit of haggis. I don't like haggis, but I couldn't be at Glenbogle and not sample it. I took larger amounts of salad and vegetable quiche. I didn't want to fill up too much, I had to save room for all three black bun cakes.

I took a seat next to Flora. She was sitting next to Flem with Stella on his other side, but they appeared to be nothing more than business associates. Fergal and Katrina sat on my other side. They, on the other hand, looked to me like they were together again. After we all introduced ourselves, I began to eat. The quiche was good and there was just the right amount of dressing on the salad.

Then I noticed that I was the only one with fork to mouth. I guessed we weren't supposed to eat yet. I put my fork down and began to chat with my neighbors. It wasn't long before Ewan came out with the roast, followed by members of the catering staff. Golly was piping. I love the sound of the bagpipes, but they are loud indoors. Ewan, and the others served us all and Ewan and Golly sat down at the table. Now everyone could dig in.

-4-

The meal was wonderful, but it seemed that dessert was coming later. Just as well, as I had eaten more than my fill, as usual. I made my way slowly back to the dance hall, chatting with Liz McKay for a while. Flurina and I had stayed at her B&B a few years back. When we arrived I noticed that in spite of all the men I saw at dinner, their didn't seem to be so many of them on the dance floor. Fortunately, the next dance was Dashing White Sergeant, a Scottish Dance for triples. I found myself dancing with Katrina and Fergal.

On the next dance, Paul asked me to be his partner. I noticed that he had been playing the dutiful host and making the rounds. Paul was relatively new to this kind of dancing himself. I'd say he was a solid advanced beginner, so he wasn't able to help me much. Fortunately, he was good natured about both our mistakes and my dancing had improved enough that we are able to have fun. I thanked Paul at the end of the dance and left briefly to "freshen up".

When I returned a new dance was forming. I looked around, but there seemed to be no one for me. Lexie was also looking around and I followed her gaze. There was Archie out in the center of the floor with Katrina and it was the St. Bernard waltz. Lexie looked annoyed.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"With you?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. Molly and I started it. There's no reason we women should be wallflowers just because there are more of us than men."

"Your right," she said as she took my hand. "Who needs men anyway."

We found a place on the floor and fumbled a bit over the ballroom dance position until we finally agreed that I would dance the male role. I like playing the man when I know the dance. It adds variety.

Lexie was an excellent partner, smooth and graceful, and as always, funny. We made faces at each other during the stamping part. At the end she thanked me quickly and raced over to find Archie.

I felt a knock on my shoulder as Duncan trotted by. "Next dance?" he asked without losing his stride. I didn't even have a chance to respond before he was at the CD player announcing. I was waiting for him, though.

"I didn't know Moneymusk is from Scotland," I said as he joined me in the set. "It's an old New England dance." It turned out to be pretty much the dance I know except that during the balances they add a little flourish that I tried to imitate without much success. The rest of the dance is circling and casting and passing through, things I know and love.

Duncan was a surprisingly good partner. I thought he'd be all over the place and confused like he often is in the rest of his life. Instead he was composed and competent, although he still lacked the grace and command of Kilwillie.

He grinned at me and I grinned back. Now that was pure Duncan. When it was over I barely got to thank him for the dance as he has to run up to put on the next CD.

I made eye contact with Golly and he returned my gaze. We took each other for the next dance. His hands were rough. "Are we going to get to see you do the sword dance tonight," I asked.

"Mebbe tomorrow," he said. "If I'm not all danced out."

"Did you know they do a very similar dance in England, but with clay pipes instead of swords?"

"Gowan," he said. "They must have learned it from the Scots."

"No doubt."

"I bet the Scots do it better."

"Indeed," I said, not wanting to offend.

He looked at me for a moment. "Aye," he said. "I'll do the sword dance tomorra, the way it should be done. With swords." It turned out that this dance was Road to the Isles, a couples dance I once knew and had long forgotten. Golly guided me through it expertly.

The one thing Golly does better than anyone I've danced with so far is hold himself in a graceful balletic way, but with plenty of masculine strength. He holds himself with his upper body, while also using his foot and calf muscles to get off the ground. When he points his toe I could swoon. It's funny that the way he walks gives no hint of the way he dances.

He bowed deeply at the end of the dance and I thanked him.

I scanned the room to see if I could find a partner. To my surprise, Archie was sitting down and nobody else was asking him to dance. Lexie, I noticed, was with Duncan. I made my move.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

He gave that indecisive look that I've learned means, "I'm sitting down because I'd like to sit this one out." Sometimes you get a yes with this look, sometimes not.

"Yes, thank you," he said agreeably and rose to take my hand.

The dance was Petronella. I was delighted because it's one of my favorite dances in the New England tradition. I wondered how much it would resemble the one I knew. Archie led us to a spot on the floor and three other couples lined up below us. "Is this a 4 couple dance?" I asked.

"Yes."

"We do it in longways sets."

"Do you know how to do the petronella turn?"

The music began before I could answer. I spun over my right shoulder and attempted to do the balance kick. Archie was doing the same thing so that we continued to face each other and make eye contact. We did this 4 times to make a diamond shape. We strolled down and up the set. So far so good. Then to my surprise he grabbed me for a pousette around the couple next to us. (I won't go into it but it's different at home.) We repeated the sequence until we arrived at the bottom of the set and then worked our way up to the top again.

Archie was a pretty relaxed but serious dancer. He had a stately look about him. I'm more of a smiley dancer but I also tend to mirror my partner, so I think I was looking more or less stately with a bit of a smile. By the end of the dance, the smiles won out. I was grinning. He was smiling graciously.

Before I could finish thanking him, Lexie was guiding him gently by the arm. "I think you should dance with your mum," she said. He nodded and turned towards Molly. I smiled as I watched them approach a set together wondering if my own son would ever dance with me.

Martha rushed up to me. "My turn" she said. I couldn't believe she was still awake. The others were dancing White Cockade, but Martha and I just held hands and pranced around as our spirits moved us. "Jump like you did with Cameron," she instructed me. White Cockade sounded a bit like a hornpipe, so I obliged her by doing the rant step. Martha jumped with both feet. It was jolly fun, but it got me all out of breath.

At the end of the dance, I was glad to have Lizzie relieve me of my lively partner. I was grateful that there was a fresh pitcher of ice water on the starters table and glugged a glass in a single swallow. I took a refill and wandered around a bit, sipping in a more lady-like fashion. I was passing the library when I noticed Archie sitting alone, drink in hand.

"Hi," I said. "May I join you?"

"Certainly," he said. " I'm just sitting out a dance or two."

I sat down opposite him at the large table. "How does it feel to be back?" I asked.

"Good," he said. "But each time I come, it feels less and less like home."

" It sounds like you're making New Zealand your home." He nodded and took a sip. "There's one thing I've wanted to ask you," I continued. "How was your trip to the Himalayas? Did you and Lizzie find your father and Jamie and maybe each other?"

He laughed. "Lizzie said that, didn't she. Who told you? I had forgotten."

"Your mother and I correspond. She talks a lot about you."

He took another sip and leaned back in his chair. He didn't say anything at first and I thought he wasn't going to answer my question.

"We did that and a lot more," he finally said. "It was an amazing experience. We fought a lot, especially at first. We drove each other crazy. Then we talked about our family, endlessly. We even started singing old family songs. And I don't even like to sing.

"Then there was the experience of being in this vastly different country. We drank yak's milk, we ate yak meat, we ate things that I didn't know what they were - animal, vegetable or mineral. Lizzie had a phrase book and it turns out she's good with languages. We actually got to meet some of the local people on our climb. We spent a night with a family in their yurt.

"The climb itself was spectacular. It was rugged. It was isolated. At night the stars, seemed so close it felt like you could reach up and grab one. It was a once in a lifetime experience.

"It wasn't until about half way down that we started feeling homesick. I missed Lexie. Lizzie missed Martha. We started fighting again, but not so much as before. Lizzie went to Katmandu on one of her spiritual quests before returning to Martha whilst I came back here to settle things."

"It sounds wonderful," I said. "But do you feel more at peace with your family situation?"

"I do," he says. "I walked in the footsteps of my father as a young man. I think he would have been proud. I think I finally did something he would have approved of."

"That's good," I said. There was silence again. I wondered if he would continue. Did I dare ask the question most on my mind?

"And Jamie?" He posed the question himself. "The facts don't change. I killed Jamie. But it _was_ an accident," he said with a lump in his throat. "But now I am finally able to forgive myself for making a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. It's just that mine had horribly tragic

consequences." He looked unsure, like he had memorized these words without fully coming to believe them.

"I think Jamie would have understood."

"Yeah," he nodded somberly, contemplating his glass.

"By the way," I asked. "Have you been to the billiard room lately?"

"No," he said. "I never was much of a billiard player."

"You should check it out," I started to say.

We were interrupted by Lexie poking her head through the doorway. "Oh, there ye are. I've been lookin' all over for ye'. Come, let's dance."

"Excuse me," Archie said as he got up to follow her out.

"Remember The billiard room," I called after him. He didn't look back but he raised his hand in a wave.

-5-

I followed Archie and Lexie back to the dance hall. I found Molly looking rather peeved. "Where are all those men I invited," she asked, seeming not to expect an answer. "I haven't seen Donald, Jolyon, Ewan, Geordie or that funny little ice cream man."

"They were here for dinner," I remarked.

"Indeed," she said crossly. "But they aren't here now. And I specifically requested that Donald and Jolyon look after my single woman friends." Ah, that may have explained Donald and Jolyan's funny behavior. Men like them don't like to be stuck with the women no one else wants: me and Merilyn, apparently.

"What do men like to do when they don't want to dance?" I wondered.

"I know what Hector would be doing," Molly said darkly. "He'd be drinking and playing cards." She looked thoughtfully for a moment. "That's it. Callum!" She turned to the policeman who was lethargically guarding the starters table making sure he was the only one able to get at the herring spread and crackers.

"Callum," she repeated. "The games afoot. I need you to help me find some delinquent card sharks on the premises."

Callum roused himself to attention. "Right, Mrs MacDonald. Where are they?"

"I'd try the library," she said.

"Not the library," I said. "I was just there."

"Then the study," she pronounced. She marched ahead, with Callum and me behind her. She opened the study door.

"Aha!" she exclaimed.

There seated at a table were Donald, Jolyon, Ewan, Geordie, and Mr Slurpy, in their shirtsleeves, smoking cigars, drinking whisky, and playing poker. The cigars fell out of their mouths as Callum burst forth and announced. "You're under arrest for gambling."

"Callum," Molly smiled sweetly. "You do such a good job at protecting our little village from wanton criminals. I don't know what we would do without you. However, it's Hogmanay tonight. You don't want to have to drag them back to the police station and book them and fingerprint them and guard them when you could be having a good time here with us, do you?

Callum narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why don't we just take their ill-gotten loot," she said as she scooped up the coins and notes from the table, "and donate it to your favourite charity. Here." She handed him the money. "You can just march them out to the Hall and make sure they dance with our guests. Don't you think that would do nicely?"

"Aye, I think it would," Callum said appreciatively. "I'll donate this to the Policeman's Retirement Fund. Look sharp, you blighters," he commanded. "The ladies are waiting."

The offenders rose, grumbling and glaring at Molly and Callum. "Look smart, now," Callum added. The men pulled down their shirt sleeves, donned their jackets, and exited under Callum's watchful eye.

"Nice work," I complimented Molly, as we returned to the dancing.

"Hey, do you want to call your dance?" Duncan asked me as I passed him at the DJ stand.

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot," I grabbed the cordless mike headset and looked around to find someone to dance with.

"Find a partner and get into a circle," Duncan announced.

Nearby, Amy was scolding Ewan. "Where have you been all night? I wanted to dance with you." He flashed his winning smile and reached for her hand. "Forget it, I'm already spoken for." Paul came over and she slipped her arm into his.

"Would you like this dance," I asked Ewan.

He shook his head "no", but his mouth said "yes."

"Okay, let's go." I took his hand and led him into the circle.

"Hi everyone." I said turning on the mike. I looked around to see that all the women were dancing with men. "Since this is our last night of the year together I'm going to call a mixer that will give us all a chance to dance with anyone we haven't danced with yet. It's in waltz time and it's called the Wood Duck."

I began to describe the dance. I need not go into the details, but suffice it to say, it involved several elegant figures with our partners and the men (or women) on either side of them. This was to be followed by our waltzing with the neighbors to our right, who would become our new partners. By the time the dance was over we would have danced with all the men (or women) in hall. The first time through, we would waltz with our original partners.

Duncan started the music. It was hauntingly beautiful. He jumped into the circle next his partner, Flurina, and we began to dance. I nodded to Ewan who returned a haughty (read embarrassed) look. Sheesh, you'd think his mates were there. I wanted to say something to knock him down a peg but I had to start calling.

Before long, we were waltzing. Ewan didn't know how to waltz. I tried to lead him gently, smiling like he was doing it perfectly. He wasn't, but he broke into a grin. "Very good," I said. At least if he couldn't waltz, he should grace me with his charming smile.

We continued the next repetition of the dance with our neighbor/new partner. Donald was next. He practically swept me off my feet when we waltzed. I mean this literally, not figuratively. It's actually not that pleasant.

I danced with Fleming. He was a little bumbling and apologetic, but very sweet. I danced with Geordie. At last, a man who knew how to dance. Oh-oh PC Callum. Flat feet. And I got a whirl with Archie and Duncan and Paul and Golly, and all the men in the hall.

It was an extraordinary experience. The lights sparkled with a warm glow and I hadn't even had any champagne yet. When the music ended and I was back with Ewan, he actually squeezed my hand and thanked me for the dance. He was gone before I had the chance to return the compliment.

-6-

I took off the mike and returned it to Duncan. "It's time for the last waltz before the countdown" he announced. I turned to find Mr Slurpy almost on top of me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I prayed he was not going to ask me to dance. He didn't ask, he just took my hand and started fingering my wedding ring.

"You're married," he said, dropping my hand. "Where's your husband?"

"He's home, probably watching football," I said. "He's not much of a traveler."

"Fitba," he said. "Great sport. Who does he root for?"

"You wouldn't have heard of them," I said. "It's American football."

He's looked confused.

"You look like you could have another drink," I said, very much against my principles. I escorted him to the bar and looked around. Everyone who had someone special to dance with was coupled with him or her: Paul and Iona, Archie and Lexie, Molly and Golly, Duncan and Jess, Ewan and Amy. All the women were paired with men. Flora was dancing with Flem, I noticed, and Flurina with Kilwillie. Lucky Stella wound up with PC Callum, who had returned to the starters table and was now wiping his greasy hands on his trousers.

There was no one left for me so feeling sorry for myself I wandered around the vacant rooms until I found myself in the billiard room again. Hector and Jamie were still there. Jamie was playing with a Gameboy that I suspect Duncan had left behind. Hector was reading a copy of Country Life, but he put it down when I entered.

We could hear the music from the other room. It was the lovely Julverset. A wave of nostalgia inexplicably swept over me. Hector smiled invitingly. I approached him and we both reached out and touched.

It was very strange because he had almost no substance. He felt like he was made of a gas that was a little denser than air. I had to be careful that my hands didn't go right through him.

But in spite of these peculiarities we danced. We spun around and around and I felt like I was floating. I wondered if I was going to float off somewhere with him, but then the music stopped. The clock struck 12. I was still in his arms in that weird sort of not-really way and I think he kissed me on the cheek. It felt like a whisper. Then he was gone.

I ran back towards the dance hall. I heard everyone shout "Happy New Year." The catering staff were distributing glasses of champagne. It was time to sing:

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
For the sake of auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld Lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o kindness yet,  
For the sake of auld lang syne!

"Alright everyone," Duncan shouted. "Let's rock in the New Year."

All of a sudden I felt tired and my feet hurt, but I couldn't go to bed until I had dessert. I sat out the songs I didn't recognize, but I had to get up for _Jumping Jack Flash_. . It didn't matter whether people had partners or not,. The whole room seemed to dissolve into a chaotic, writhing, jumping mass. Even Golly went wild! And PC Callum was going insane! Merilyn, Molly, and I capered and flailed our arms, like there was no tomorrow! Some things just seem to cross cultures and class and age, and nobody seems to do it quite like the Rolling Stones.

Mercifully, when the song was over it was time for dessert. Archie, Lexie, and Ewan, paraded out their Black Bun cakes. The starters table was already laid out with biscuits and lemonade. We all stood in line again, eager to fill our plates.

Like everyone, I had to have a taste of each cake. I bit into one. It was rich and dense and fruity. Pretty good. I bit into another. It was light and moist and tangy. It was pretty good too. I bit into the last one. It was rich, dense, and fruity. It was light, moist, and tangy. It had a hint of mint. It was amazing. It was so many things at once, I thought my taste buds were going to go crazy. I didn't know what to think.

The three contestants were trying each others entries.

"Not bad," Archie said to Lexie.

"Tasty," Lexie complimented him.

"Traditional, but first rate," Ewan said to Archie.

"Cakey," he turned to Lexie, "But the best cake I ever had."

"Ewan," Lexie said with a tone of wonder in her voice. "This is so unusual."

"Ewan," Archie said. "This isn't fresh mint. What is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ewan said.

"They might believe me if I told them?" Jess teased.

"Don't you dare," Ewan said. "I mean it." He looked serious.

"It's..."

Ewan advanced towards Jess and she began to run. He chased her, and Duncan followed after them. So did Amy. For some reason, Archie decided to join the fray and followed the pack. "Oh, honestly," Lexie muttered shaking her head.

Well, I was exhausted. I knew I wasn't going to hang around any longer to find out what Ewan's secret ingredient was. I bid goodnight to everyone, but for some reason, instead of going straight upstairs, I took one last wander through the house. I could hear distant laughter and shouting from somewhere, but I didn't follow the sound. Instead I headed towards the billiard room. Someone had gotten there before me. I saw a figure enter, turn on the light, and shut the door. I think it was Archie. Only then did I turn around and go back upstairs.

Minutes later, I was in my nightgown, brushing my teeth, thinking about the wonderful fun I had had that evening and the wonderful food I had eaten, when a funny thought struck me. The toothpaste I was using was not my own. It was provided by the house. It was some British brand. It was minty, not unlike ... No. This was definitely the champagne interfering with my logical thought processes. It was time to hit the sack.

-6-

The next morning I woke up at 8:00, which was shockingly early under the circumstances. I had a hankering for some cocoa or something warm to drink, so I dressed and went downstairs to see if anyone was about. The Hall was mostly cleaned up but it still had the silver streamers and the "Happy New Year" mobile hanging from the ceiling. One end of a streamer had become unfastened and was hanging in the middle of the room.

Nothing was happening in the dining room so I tried the sitting room. Lexie was alone, kneeling down to light a fire in the fireplace.

"Good morning," she said. "Help yourself to some tea. There's enough for two," she said when she saw me glance over and see the small pot and a single teacup.

"I'll get a second cup," I said, and left to find one in the kitchen. When I returned Lexie was sitting on the sofa, gazing mesmerized at the blaze. She slowly turned around and smiled weakly. "I'll pour," she said.

She did so and we both sat staring at the fire. "Are you enjoying your trip back?" I finally asked.

"Oh, yes," she said, not altogether convincingly. I merely raised my eyebrows. "Well, we haven't really started to relax yet," she admitted. "Archie is always so driven. I thought maybe he'd loosen up when we arrived, but no, he always has to prove himself."

"I suppose that comes with being raised by Hector," I suggested. "Hector was high on expectations and low on praise," from what Molly tells me.

"You've hit that one on the head," Lexie said. "So he comes here and the first thing he does is get in a silly bake-off competition with Ewan, and then he has to check the estate up and down with Paul to make sure everything is alright. Then he has to dance with every woman in the hall, as if he were the host. And last night he didn't even come to bed." There were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lexie. Do you know where he is now?"

"He's in bed, asleep. He came in at about 6:00 this morning. He said he fell asleep in the billiard room."

"Oh," I said, beginning to grasp on the situation. "You do trust him, don't you?"

"I do," she said. "But doesn't that sound weird. Why would he fall asleep in the billiard room?"

"I'm sure there's an explanation," I said.

She nodded and we continued to stare at the fire. "I'll fetch some more tea," she said shortly. She got up and left the room. Moments later, Archie walked in, rather disheveled. He was in jeans and a sweater, but he looked like he hadn't shaven or combed his hair.

"Have you seen Lexie?" he asked.

"She'll be right back, she's making tea." Just then, Lexie appeared with the teapot.

"Archie" "Lexie." the said together.

"About last night," he said. "I want to talk to you. Come with me."

She followed him as they walked out the room.

"I had this dream, at least I think it was a dream," I heard him say. I'm guessing they were heading to the billiard room. I smiled as I poured myself another cup. I thought they were going to come out of this one okay.

Slowly others began to show up. Ewan came in with large pots of coffee and tea, soon to be followed by scones, breads, smoked fish, cheeses, the remains of the black bun cakes, and orange juice. He was barely awake and perhaps a bit hung over. I hoped he wasn't being expected to provide eggs and porridge as this was quite sufficient, and I'm not sure he was capable.

Golly was the next to arrive with Cameron and Martha. He was still in his dressing gown and as soon as Lizzie appeared to take over, he went back to bed. Martha and Cameron entertained the near-comatose adults with a game of crawl-tag.

More and more people kept staggering in, including those who had stayed at Kilwillie's or Liz's, and the room became more lively. Our noise seemed to have woken up Mr Slurpy, who apparently had fallen asleep in a heap in the back sitting room. He came out with blood shot eyes and looking like hell. Duncan took charge of him and ushered him out of the room. When they reappeared he looked a little more presentable and Duncan sat him down and handed him a cup of coffee.

Archie and Lexie returned, all smiles now. Archie still hadn't shaved but Lexie was finger combing his hair and he looked good enough for this crowd. Golly returned - this time dressed in a kilt and with Molly.

The party really began to perk up when Flem sat down at the piano and started to play jazz standards. He was quite good. Later on Golly announced that he was ready to do the sword dance. Since he was the only piper in the room, Duncan put on a CD. Golly danced brilliantly -just like I had seen him in the documentary. When he was done, and the applause died down he looked at me for comment.

"Well done," I said. "Just as good as the clay pipe dancers. Even better," I added hastily. He nodded with satisfaction.

Flem, who was still sitting on the piano bench began diddling on the keys again. Flora came up and conferred with him and he began to play. She began to sing with a surprisingly clear strong voice.

A guid new year to ane an' aw  
An' mony may ye see,  
An' during aw the years to come,  
O happy may ye be.

I wasn't familiar with this song, but many others were and joined with her on the chorus. Another old Scottish custom, I presumed.

Well, we all know it's over when the fat lady sings, so this seems to be an appropriate time to end the story, although Flurina and I stayed another day before we left - she to return to her family in the Netherlands, and I to spend some time in London, where among other things, I saw my very first pantomime, which happened to be starring one of my favorite actresses.

The only other thing I'll bother to mention is that when we did leave, the whole household was on hand to say goodbye. We thanked Paul and Iona for inviting us, and Molly for putting us on the invitation list. We thanked Ewan for his excellent cooking. We said goodbye to Golly, Amy, Lizzie, Martha, and Cameron. Even Donald and Jolyon seemed sincere in saying how much they enjoyed our company now that they were seeing the backs of us. Lastly, we came to Archie and Lexie who had their arms around each other, looking like newlyweds.

"Do you play billiards much?" Lexie asked me.

"Not until I came here," I said.

"I don't play much either," Archie said, "but thanks for the tip." He squeezed my hand.

"Good luck, you two," I said. "It was nice to see you again. With the _whole_ family."

We continued to wave goodbye over our shoulders as we left with Duncan and Jess who were driving us to the station. As we boarded the Land Rover and settled into our seats, I let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at Flurina. I for one, had done everything I had come to Glenbogle for, and more. Anything else would have been icing on the glazing of three most memorable cakes.


End file.
